1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to down conversion filters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional down conversion filters are designed to filter noise in a stop band. However, because conventional down conversion filters provide the received signal and noise with the same frequency response, noise in the pass band usually remains with the transmitted signals. Thus, conventional down conversion filters have a difficult time filtering noise in the pass band.